


Coexcisting Worlds

by ErsatZhime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe- Parallel, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErsatZhime/pseuds/ErsatZhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this cruel reality of life lies a world of two different dimension. Caught-up and stranded in a dead men's wish, Kuroko Tetsuya was given the chance to choose between this two diversities. Deciding his own fate. Will he choose the world of fulfilling love or back to the world where his heart belong? But setting it aside, when there's mystery waiting to be solve. AU!AkaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to you lovely reader!
> 
> Tetchin here, at your service. :)
> 
> This time I'm about to partake my very first multi-chapter fic. So, be ready to accompany me in this strange story of mine that is filled with sorrow, guilt, regret, and love...
> 
> Warning: None Beta-ed so beware of any forms of errors and mistakes, also English is not my native language. Please bare with me and my writing skills.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and the characters~ not mine!  
> Any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental...
> 
> Happy reading everyone~ :D

 

***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***

**Prologue**

**"A dream or A vision"**

***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***

_..Black.._

_Pitch black_

I wake up in this strange vast of darkness with nothing but pure despair.

_..Cold.._

_It's freezing cold_

Staring into nothingness, dreadful silent started to consume me. Driving me in the peak of my insanity.

_..Out.._

_I want out_

Desperate to find a way. I found myself walking in this endless path with nothing but withering hopes.

_'Why?'_

Huh, who was that?

_'Why?'_

Someone's here, someone's out there. I'm not alone? I need to find him, I need to look for him, but how when everything around me feels so...Empty.

_'Tetsuya'_

Hearing my name, I turn my head to look for the voice and found myself staring at a man distance away, far within my reach.

_Red_

I caught a sight of a vibrant shade. The very color that reminds me of someone that I love.

Now everything around me started to change. Like a vast field of memory flooding my vision.

This time I found myself inside a room, filled with white purer as snow. What surrounds me is an entity of pristine dominion. An image to behold of sanctity and ancientry. But something is wrong, something is not right. Along with this unwavering beauty it possess comes a life of a dying soul.

A man was lying on a bed, like a porcelain doll on a verge of breaking down- Lifeless, cold, and fragile.

_Blue_

Is what I saw.  _Huh? But why is he oddly familiar?_  This strange feeling came knocking inside me.  _What is this? Why am I like this? Do I know him?_  This simple familiarity is drawing me nearer to him.

Together, sitting besides the lying tealhead is a presence of another person whom I recognized as the man that I saw from before, but what adores his face is nothing but shuttering hope. Though everything came by as a blur, what's transpired before my eyes is a sight of undying love of two inseparable person, witnessing their bitter sweet and painful goodbyes.

_"I'm sorry..." came the audible whisper of a dying man with cerulean eyes, reaching out his hand to caress the face of his beloved._

_"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be fine, everything will be alright..." came those reassuring words through a voice of doubts and uncertainty "Just please...Don't, not now, not ever..."_

Hearing those pleading voice broke my heart into million of pieces. An unbearable feeling ripped my heart inside out.

Unable to control my emotion, I found myself crying silently as tears started to cascade down my soft white cheeks.

 _Why? Why is this happening? Why does it hurt seeing them like this?_  Gripping my chest tightly, my mind started to quiver.  _What can I do? Is there any possible way that I can help them?_

I saw the tealhaired man weakly smile infront of his beloved who hold his hand ever so dearly with gentle care and touch, scared to life that it might fade at any possible moment, desperate to not let go.

_"If only I could do that, but I can't..." he look at him with sadden eyes, an emotion that shows regret and love, regret for leaving him like this and love that hold his undying promises. "If heaven will allow it, I'll do everything just to be with you again my love...but for now, it's time"_

_"Tetsuya..." came the broken whisper of despair from the redhaired man, begging for the life of his lover's name._

_"Thank you for everything..." looking at his beloved for one final moment, he close his eyes as single drop of tear came streaking down his angelic face "I love you..."_

With that last final goodbye, my heart shattered into pieces, leaving me bare and broken.

Without noticing, a hole started to surface at the bottom of my feet as I found myself being drag down, falling deeper and deeper in this endless pit of abyss. Not caring wherever it may leads me for all I can think is what transpired before my eyes.

 _'Tetsuya'_  So we too have the same name. Ironic as it may seem, but how I wish to be called by someone with that same kind of loving affection, but all of this is only but a wishful thinking. For the man I love could never return this feelings of mine that forever been his.

Ah, why does my tears won't stop from falling? It must be the overwhelming feeling of those two that had showed me. To love and to be love in return is what I've longed for. To end like them might be painful but what they have for each other is far greater than any promising gift. That alone is more fulfilling than any other circumstances. Though death might separate them tragically but their love for each other will surely remain forever.

I close my teary eyes only to reminisce the thought of my own scattered emotion, wishing for it to stop at any possible moment. I felt my back hit something soft and firm, alarming me in this ending sort of journey.

Opening my eyes for the second time, what greeted me is this blinding light.

Again, I found myself inside a room, back to the world where I belong. For what I saw is nothing but a dream, a vision of life that's far beyond my reach. But what transpired before my eyes was not an illusion, for what I felt is something so real, too real for it to be call a lie.

A foreboding feeling creeps inside my chest, as a single drop of tear came rushing down from the corner of my cerulean blue eye. So, now I was left in this cruel world of reality, pondering my mind with this all too familiar thoughts.

Can someone out there answer my question?

Was it only just a dream from the very beginning or a vision of mine in a memory of someone that I longed for?

* * *

_Full Summary: In this cruel reality of life lies a world of two different dimension. Caught-up and stranded in a dead men's wish, Kuroko Tetsuya was given the chance to choose between this two diversities. This is a story of a life changing situation by a man who only desire to be love and love back in return. Deciding his own fate. Will he choose the world of fulfilling love or back to the world where his heart belong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I'm such a crappy writer, but all I want is to let this crazy imagination of mine out of my brain.
> 
> So, kindly voice out any of your complains, critiques, and suggestion. Anything will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the very long summary, I just can't think of any suitable words to put on it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Fast update!
> 
> Umm... before we begin everyone, just for you to be aware...  
> This is a slow pace fic, it means that there will be a boring moments that can't be prevent but I promise to do my best to make it more appealing and interesting. Just please bare with it for awhile...
> 
> Warning: still None Beta-ed, please don't mind the grammars and errors. Noticeable OOC!ness of the characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KnB
> 
> Any similarities to other story are purely coincidental...
> 
> Enjoy~

***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***

**Chapter 1**

**Wishing Hopes**

***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***

An alarming sound can be heard inside a room as it resound throughout the whole compartment. A men with teal colored hair stir from his bed as he slowly flutter his eyes open revealing its vibrant color of cerulean blue. Distracted by the source of those annoying sound. He turn to his bedside only to find his digital clock, flashing its light that indicates the exact time and date.

6:00 AM Dec 3

Sighing, he close his eyes once more, recollecting his barely awake conscience only to remember of what transpired last night.  _Right, the dream._

Raising his hand, he brush his finger gently from the corner of his eye only to feel something wet lingering from his touch. Knowing fully well of what had cause of such reaction.

_I've been getting them too much lately._

To tired to even move, he allow himself to snuggle back in the comfort of his warm bed. Lost in his own world of thoughts.

_Everything that happens, it's always the same, yet this time it's different. This is the first time that I've dream of something so tragic._

**[Kuroko's POV]**

Every night I keep on dreaming about this two people without knowing the reason why, but as days pass by it keeps on getting weirder that I can't get off this nagging feeling that something is not right. In those dreams I was in a world of something so foreign, like a place in a book full of wonders and domain.

Though everything came by as a blur I can clearly perceive of what transpire before me. Like it was telling me a story of someone that I know.

It is of a man with teal colored hair together with a person besides him with brighter shade of red. Among their interaction I can truly say that they are lovers, always smiling, laughing, or even kissing, anything just to show their love for each other. I don't know why but seeing them like that makes me jealous. Well, how can I not when everything around them seems so perfect. While I can only wish and hope for the better.

If only the men I love can look at me with those same kind of affection. But that will never happen, too impossible to even occur. After all, I have fallen in love with a person who only thinks love as a weakness, believing that such emotion is not necessary for it can only leads to downfall.

Every night I came to know more about them. I've learned that the men with red hair is the emperor of their empire, and strange as it may seems that tealhaired men had became his empress. They really do look like a couple in a story book. But everything ends when something tragic happens to the tealhair.

After that all I can remember is their last goodbye, which ended my dream for the day.

I really wanted to do something for them but in the end I can only watch them from a far and can't even see their faces clearly, I can't even approach them like there's something preventing me from doing it.

While he was still on the verge of his thoughts he can feel something strange and rough rubbing against his cheek, alarmed by this, he turn his head to his side only to see something small and fluffy, a trail of sticky substance was left against his face.

What greeted him is the adorable form of his little dog named nigou, who was still licking his right cheek in a process. Smiling, he pet his dog for a while before sitting up and decided to start the day.

Doing his morning routine, he went out of the bed, fix it up before going to his closet to get some fresh indoor clothes. After deciding on what to wear he immediately proceed to the bathroom.

Passing by a mirror what he saw is his ridiculous bedhead, taming it half-minute with no improvement he decided to ignore it and went to take for a shower.

Feeling refresh, he went to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast only to find his fridge barely empty, lacking some proper condiment. Decided to go against it, he'll just grab something to eat on a nearest fast food house, maybe he can also order one of his favorite vanilla milkshake.

"That would be nice then after that I can just proceed to go for a grocery shopping. After all I had nothing else to do today"

It was Saturday and knowing his own time schedule he's free for rest of the day. Along with a certain redhead person.

 _Ah, that's right he also don't have any class for today, maybe I can pay him a visit later._  Smiling to his perfect plan, he can't wait to see his most beloved person.

Deciding on what to do, he went to his room to change into something decent, satisfied with the choice of cloth, grab his keys and wallet as he went back to the kitchen just to fill nigou's plate with water and food, enough for him to sustain his needs.

Proceeding to his front door, he grab some sweater and put on his shoes, turning around he spotted nigou sitting beside him, patting his head, he bid his goodbye before heading out to his apartment door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kuroko Tetsuya is a fine young lad distinguished with a hair color of lighter shade of blue and eyes that match the color of the sky. He is a college freshmen in Tokyo Academy. Although small and look fragile he was known to be part of the so called Generation of Miracles, a group of prodigy who had remarkable talent in fields of basketball, while he earned the title as their phantom six men.

After graduating from highschool and had participated the winter cup for three consecutive years. He is known by most people to have such weak of presence, making it difficult for them to spot him, well except for a very few people who had known him for a very long time. Namely the GoM and his teammates in Seirin high.

While walking in the street, passing by a crowd of people he didn't expect to meet someone familiar, a person he had not seen for a month by the given name of Kise Ryota. A very energetic and carefree young man, also known to be part of the GoM, the copycat of the group.

"Ah, I'm sorry" bumping into someone, Kuroko bowed his head to apologize

"Eh, Kurokochii is that you?" ask the blonde man, confirming his suspicion "Whaa~ it is you! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while?"

Raising his head, he greeted the person infront of him "Domo Kise-kun, it's nice to see you too. I'm good, just caught up with piles of work. How about you?"

Chuckling by his friend bluntness, he replied back "You never change Kurokochii...Well, I've been busy around lately but I'm fine. Oh, I'm having a photoshoot as of now just across the street, just taking a break for a while. So, what are you doing around here?

Kuroko was about to answer back when Kise took notice of his hand with a group of plastic bags.

"I see, you went for a grocery shopping. That's a lot, your house is near here right, want me to help you?"

"No, It's okay, but thanks for the offer Kise-kun. After all I was planning to go to Akashi-kun to drop some of this"

"Huh? Akashichii?" raising his brow as an act of curiosity, thinking of their redhaired ex-captain "Eh, up until now you're still doing that Kurokochii?" this time, Kise frown his eyebrow a little, cautious of his words "Why..? But I thought that you already given up on him?"

Akashi Seijuro Teiko's ex-captain and GoM point guard distinguished to have a hair color of blazing red and eyes of alluring ruby red and sienna gold. He is his most beloved person. Known to be the heir of the well known Akashi Corp. and surprisingly like himself a college freshmen in Tokyo Academy. He is said to be the most perfect person in terms of skills and talent, absolute in any possible way.

He is in love with him for so long that most of the group had already know about this. Being aware of his own feeling for the redhead makes everyone of them worry, not because of him being in love with a guy but because Akashi doesn't even seems to care, told him that he won't stand a chance, and won't even look at him that way.

Concern about his wellbeing they keep on telling him to find someone, saying that he deserve better. But like any other desprate person, he is satisfied being as a friend and can be of use whenever he needed him.

He wants to do something for the redhead, even just a little, he's even willing to do his grocery shopping, knowing that the redhead won't have a time for his own. He is just concern and wanted to be sure that he's well taken care of.

Although already knowing that Akashi don't need any kind of attention, being dependent as he is. He just wanted to offer a hand and do it for himself. Thinking that if he keep on doing this, who knows maybe the redhead will have a change of heart and would took notice of him for once.

"Ah, It's not like that Kise-kun. Knowing Akashi-kun, he's probably busy as of now doing piles of work for his father, as well for the school. I just wanted to make sure that he's taking good care of himself, and grab something to eat. It would be a problem if he get sick and started to skip classes right? Kuroko said while thinking for a better excuse just to not worry the blond.

Sighing, he stare at Kuroko with knowing look "You don't have to explain Kurokochii, I can clearly see of what you were doing, just... Please don't take it too seriously. I know it's not my rights to say this but i'm just a concern friend that wants the best for you..."

"I have known your feeling for Akashichii since middle school but you've been waiting for him for too long, don't you think it's time for you to just move on...I mean, what's the point in looking after for a man who had rejected you already, in the end it will only makes things worst, leaving you half hearted and empty...You do know what I mean right?"

"..." Kuroko unable to speak, knowing fully well of what Kise means, turn his eyes down cast.

Seeing the sadness in his friend eye, he can't help but reconsider his thoughts

"Okay, I won't press further on this matter, but please just think about it Kurokochii... I just don't want to see anyone of you being hurt and I hope that yo- Eh?" before he was able to finishing his sentence a ringing sound can be heard, cutting off their conversation.

"Ah, sorry. I need to get this" Kise said apologetically, fishing out his phone

Kuroko being left alone, he can't help but think of what Kise had told him. Can he really do it? No, that's too impossible for he already tried it many times but it's hopeless.

He did everything he can just to distract himself like do some work, buried himself to school, find happiness in basketball and even tried going out with someone only to find it useless.

He had long given up in moving on for no matter what he do he can't never stop loving the redhead, satisfied just seeing him whenever he wants too and happy to be by his side.

_I'm willing to do everything just to witness him smile and get any word of awknowledgement. I know I'm being unfair to myself but if Akashi-kun is happy then I'm happy as well, that's how important he is to me. Just a simple "thank you" and an act of appriciation makes every sacrifices worth it._

A frown can be seen in Kise feature, looking annoyed about something.

_Must be the person in the line or maybe it's what they are talking about._

Seeing him ending the call he waited for Kise to face him and start talking

"Sorry about that Kurokochii, it's my manager. Told me something came up and want me to go back immediately"

"It's okay Kise-kun you can go now if you want. After all, it must be very important for them to call you in the middle of your break"

"Yeah, anyway just think about it okay" patting him in the shoulder, concern in his face.

"You worry too much Kise-kun" he said with his monotone voice before giving him his most sincere smile "but thank you and I'll do my best"

"Mou~ it's because we're best of friends! So, Kurokochii's happiness come first, but it's good to hear you say that" Kise said smiling fully showing his white set of teeth "Oh, right! I almost forgot. Me and Momoichii is planning to have our reunion party"

"She gathered everyone's schedule just to set everything up, found out that everyone's free for the next Saturday...I'll be having my day off by then, Momoichii said she can skip her work and take a leave, Aominechii said he don't have anything else to do, well, except for basketball, Madorimachii and Murasakichii is having their break and I also heard that you and Akashichii are free for the day, that makes everyone set"

"I already contacted everyone except for you and Akashichi. I always get caught up whenever I have the time to text you so I just leave everything up to Momoichii to do the work. So did you receive it?

"Eh, not that I know off, but I'll check my phone again" Kuroko said, while thinking if he ever received such message"but I'll definitely come"

"Whaa~ Great! I'm looking forward to it" said Kise excitedly "...Ah, I need to go now or they might be looking for me already. So, see you around Kurokochii!"

"Yeah, see you around Kise-kun" waving back, he saw Kise mingling among the crowd until his back started to fade

Turning around, he started to leave as well.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**[Kuroko's POV]**

Arriving at my destination, I was now standing outside a door waiting for it to be open.

Coincidentally mine and Akashi-kun's apartment building are closer from each other, just few block away across the street, making it easier for me to come and visit him, but what bothers me is why leave in such a dump and small compartment when he could have choose a bigger and more luxurious one, after all he is an heir of a well known company and a son of such prestigious person, he can even pick his own houses considering they had different branches around the area.

Only to be answered back that he just wanted to leave in a normal life and keep a lower profile until college ends, taking it as a valid reason and too happy to comply I just let it be. After all nothings wrong with that right?

Not long after, I also found out that both of us went in the same school at Tokyo Academy, although it's rare for us to see each other considering where taking different courses, save for the time when we have the same subject. We don't interact that much except for a simple 'hi ' and 'hello' or even a nod only to acknowledged each precense.

Hearing the door being open, I waited for the person to come out, greeting him with a soft smile.

"Good morning Akashi-kun..."

"Ah, Morning Tetsuya. What are you doing here?"

"I brought food and some grocery supplies, mind sharing it with you"

"Of course but you shouldn't have bothered yourself"

"It's okay Akashi-kun. It's nothing much. So, mind letting me in?"

"Sure, make yourself at home. Just go to the kitchen if you want, I'll be in the living room if you need something"

Passing beside the redhead I can clearly see the tiredness in his face.

"I see, still working as hard as ever even it's Saturday. It wouldn't hurt if you take a break for a while" Looking around the living room, seeing the pile of paper on the table.

"Well, I need to finish this since father needs it as soon as possible"

Shaking my head, to tired to complain with the redhead's own insistence.  _Well, What do I expect from a man who wants everything to be perfect._

Going to the kitchen he decided to make something nutritious to replenish the redheads energy.  _Maybe I can make him some tofu soup, that will make him feel better._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Itadakimasu" both of them said in usion

After a minute of silence, only the clicking sound of plates can be heard, deciding to make a conversation Kuroko started to speak first.

"I've meet Kise-kun today"

"Really? What did you do with him?"

"He just told me about the reunion which will going to happen next Saturday"

"Yeah, I already told you about that" Akashi said, seeing the confuse look in the bluenette face he decide to ask something "Is there something wrong Tetsuya, I've notice that you've been distracted this days, something's bothering you lately?"

"..Ah, No, it must have slip my mind. You see, I've been busy with work as well, school reports and stuff. So, that must be it. Sorry about that Akashi-kun" he lied back to not worry the redhead further. Ever since the dream started he cannot think of clearly, finding it very disturbing.

"I see, if that's the case, we can do some of your assignments here, I'll help you"

Nodding, he sigh to himself before proceeding to eat.

That's the problem, even after he was rejected, Akashi keeps on doing things that contradicts his feelings, making it even harder for him to reconsider his emotions.

_...but in the end I'm such an idiot to even let this things happen._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After eating they decided to do some of their assignments and spend the rest of their time in the living room.

Taking a break, Akashi went to the kitchen to prepare them some tea.

Laying his head on the table he can't help but sigh dejectedly.

"After so many years I can't still contain my pounding heart whenever I'm near besides Akashi-kun..."  _'I'm sorry Kuroko but I can't'_ sighing once again he bury his face on his hands across the table, remembering the time when Akashi had rejected him.  _I'm hopless..._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

He returned back to the living room with two sets of cup, what witness before his eyes is the sleeping form of the tealhead. Deciding to not disturbed him he went to his room to get some blanket and covers Kuroko's body gently, not to awake him.

After his successful attempt he can't help but look at the peaceful face of the bluenette. Tempted, he reached out his hand, about to brush his fingers against those soft white cheek, but stop himself before he can make any contact. Sighing tiredly, he turned around and just decided to do his unfinished business.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya but I can't...This is for the best"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

In a different world, far beyond reach

A man with crimson red and gold eyes is starring in the vast field of sky with longing and anticipation

"Soon my love, in this cruel world of reality...Very soon we'll meet again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making Kuroko this weak, I really do hate him seeing like that as well but it can't be help... just need to go with the flow. xD
> 
> And to make things clear. Yes, all the MiraGen and Momoi are college freshmen and taking the course that goes with their alternate job. Except for Akashi, 'cuz you know family business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back~! Sorry for the long wait, minna~^^
> 
> Warning: Sorry for the lack of vocabulary, errors, mistakes, and OOC!ness...Not edited!
> 
> Declaimer: Kuroko no Basket and the characters~ owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental...
> 
> Begin~

***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***

**Chapter 2**

**Tearing Heart**

***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***

It is now the day of the reunion, a week past since he last saw Kise and had his surprised visit on Akashi's apartment. Ever since then he keep on receiving messages from the blond, updating him for the upcoming event.

Now, sitting in a corner by the window side, Kuroko can't help but look around, waiting for his companions to arrive. _Seems like none of them intended to show up just yet._

Deciding to occupy himself, he pick up his drink that he had ordered awhile ago, took a sip before turning to the window glass, observing the scenery outside.

It was now seven in the evening the agreed time for them to meet up, but seeing that no one's arriving as of that moment he let his thoughts to wander for awhile, only to hear a very low and intangible whisper from no one in particular.

' _Tetsuya'_

There he is again

_'Tetsuya'_

Stop it. Why can't you just leave me alone.

Ever since he went home from Akashi's apartment. He started hearing voices that only he could hear.

_'Tetsuya'_

Not only that, even in his dreams it keeps on haunting him.

It is the man he always sees on his dreams, only this time his alone. That redhaired men who keep on calling him, countless of times, voice full of weariness and longing.

After that, he found himself being in the same situation every day. Dealing it alone for no one would surely believe.

Sighing to himself,  _They might just think that I'm being delusional or worst crazy._

Ignoring the voice, he tried to entertain himself by observing the people around him, only to caught sight of two person across the street by the fountain side.

It is a man and a girl who are facing each other, like a scene where they are about to confess their feeling for one another. Seeing the brief nod and a hug from the girl, to only confirm his hunch.

A small smile started to surface in his face, happy to have witness of such lovely event.

 _Now that I think of it, how does it feel to be accepted and to know that the one you love had the same feelings for_ you...he relish at the thought.  _It_ _must be wonderful._

Seeing the newly couple looking up at the sky, he can't help but do as well.

"Eh? It's snowing?" He stare at it in wonder, as it begun to fill each place with it's admiring color of white. _Right,_   _it's_   _winter already, christmas is fast approaching. But of all time to have snowed, why_  does  _it has to be now..._

Watching it hitting the ground, a bitter smile creep on his lips, reminisce one of the eventful memory of his past during this cold winter night.

 _If I remember it clearly_  it's  _around this time when I also had my first confession._

**~Flashback~**

It was during winter cup, when he finally got the courage to confess to Akashi.

After the game he went to their locker room only to find them gone, deciding to go after them, he run out the room and went looking, with one person in mind.

_I need to tell him now or I might lose this opportunity again._

Finding them by the entrance door, he was about to call Akashi's name, when one of his teammate saw him. Yes, he unexpectedly saw him.

"Oh, hi there little phantom!" A very cheerful young man greeted him, noticing his presence behind them

"What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" A black hair man with female feature ask back

"I bet he just went here to talk to someone" said the tan man eyeing their redhead captain, who was looking at the bluenette, not expecting to see his former teammate.

"..." their phantom player just stood still, keeping his silence to the whole exchange.

"Domo, nice to meet you all" Kuroko being a well mannered men bow at them

"Eh, no need to be polite" said the black haired man, waving his hand dismissively "We just had a good fight, I really did enjoyed our game"

"Thank you very much, I enjoyed it as well" Kuroko said, observing each member of the known uncrowned general.

"Congrats to you and your team" looking back at the the black haired man who was smiling warmly, an act of appreciation "By the way I'm Reo Mibuchi, you can call me Reo or Mibutchi if you want Tet-chan!"

"Tet-chan?" raising his brows, alarmed by the given name he acquired.

"Well, you see, Reo-nee adds 'chan' to the person he is fond off, like yourself. Oh, and I'm Hayama Kotarou, can call me Hayama-nii or Kotarou-nii" Hayama said smiling widely, while pointing to the rest of his group.

"That's Nebuya-nii and this is Mayuzumi-nii. So, nice meeting you little phantom" looking at each person, only to receive a thumb-up from the grinning tan man and a curt nod of acknowledgment from the silent fifth player of Rakuzan.

"Ah..." Kuroko not expecting to be treated openly by the Rakuzan members.

"It's okay, after all we've been hearing lots of things about you from Sei-chan. So, no need for any formalities" Mibuchi said giving him a friendly smile.

While talking, Hayama phone suddenly ring, fishing it out as he silently read his message "Reo-nee, coach is looking for us, said he's in the bus right now, waiting. "

"Ah, we better go. You still need to talk to Sei-chan, right?" Mibuchi said, turning to the redhead then back to the bluenette, both staring intently against each other, clearly understanding what both males needed "So, we'll leave you two now. Good luck!"

"See you around little phantom, next time we'll win for sure. Be ready okay!" Hayama pat him on the back encouragingly.

"Yes, see you around. I'll be looking forward to it" Kuroko showing his gentle smile to the rest of the group.

Mibuchi turn his head to face Akashi "Sei-chan we'll wait for you in the bus, okay?"

Receiving a nod from the redhead, he watch them leave before disappearing from their view. He turned to face Akashi with determined eyes.

"..." silence took over, realizing that everything around them is covered with white.  _Ah, it's snowing._

"That was a good match you showed me Kuroko"

Nodding his head, beginning to form any coherent word to explain for his sudden appearance.

"You did a great job, you finally beaten us Generation of Miracle, you stood up and showed what your basketball can do"

"Yes, I did it for everyone Akashi-kun, for the sake of the Generation of Miracle" Kuroko said, voicing out his motivation "I did it for you as well...To make you all realize and bring back what is lost..."

"Then, have you obtain it?"

"Yes"

"I see..."

"But there's still missing..."pausing while trying to encourage himself.  _I need to say this now or I might lose my chance again_  "Akashi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Whatever happens today please don't let it affect you and whatever answer you might come up I'll respect it..." thanking a deep breath, he let the words he have been wanting to say out of his mouth "Akashi-kun... I like you, ever since middle school... I wanted you to know that I'm always here for you. I always am."

"It's just things got too complicated for the team... for us, but everything is fine now. So, if ever there's something bothering you. You know, you can share it with me. I'll understand, no need for you to be alone. No need to run away" Kuroko said, voice filled with anticipation "So, will you accept it Akashi-kun? Will you accept my feelings for you?"

"I..." unsure of what to say, weariness in his eyes

Seeing the hesitance in the redhead face, he tried to reassure him "It's okay Akashi-kun, you don't' need to answer it now. I'll wait. After all I have the worst timing ever, confessing to you when we just had our match... So, don't worry about it. "

"...I for once don't know what to say... I'm honored to hear you say that and I'm grateful for it" Akashi said, careful with his own choice of words "It's just...

"Just?"

"I'm sorry Kuroko but I can't..."

"Eh? Ah, it's okay! No need for you to apologized. I said it, right? That i'll accept anything Akashi-kun says as long as it won't affect our friendship"

"I understand... but it would be selfish of me to just leave you like this. So, let me explain" looking at the bluenette with saddened eyes "love is too complicated, that is how I perceived it, learned to live with it"

"Loving someone is painful, I have experience it Kuroko... all of it when my mother died... It weakens me to the point that I don't know what to do anymore"

"I even let my father take control of my life, just for me to be able to forget. I was hopeless, bounded by work. That's why I don't want to commit the same mistake again. So, please understand"

Kuroko listening in those voice filled with hurt "I'm sorry, I didn't know... Everything you went through, it must be hard... It's painful" almost barely a whisper, for he too felt the urge of sadness in him but he need to be strong, he has to resolute for the redheads sake.

"...and I know this in not my place to say this for I have never experience losing someone before" with eyes full of emotion he looked at the redhead that held tenderness "but Akashi-kun loving someone was never been a mistake, it might confuse us at time, let us experience different kind of emotion but don't you think it's also the most fulfilling thing a person can ever have?"

"I... just don't know" Akashi said unsure

"For now, you might think of it as a hindrance but someday you'll learn how important it is..."Kuroko said, reassuringly "Well then... Sorry to have cause you trouble Akashi-kun...You better go now or they might be looking for you"

"Yes"

"So, friends?"

"Yes, friends. We're always been friends..."

_After that, I went home dejected and broken. It might not had showed in my face but deep down it kills me, hurting me inside. I thought that by confessing to Akashi-kun everything would be okay, but I was wrong..._

_All my life I had prepared myself for the possibility of being rejected by him, but in the end it was still useless... Rejection really does hurt... Well, atleast I still got him as a friend._

**~End of Flashback~**

**[Kuroko's POV]**

Ever since then, the next time we met, we didn't talk about it, acted as if nothing happened. We continue to become friends.

_Right, friends..._

I had put that in mind for a very long time until we graduated from highschool. Then college came, where everything started to resurface again, all because of that one and dreadful night...

It was the time, when I was on the peak of breaking down.

That day, when I found out that my most treasured person, my grandmother had passed away.

After receiving that news, I felt so weak that I thought my life would end at that moment.

_Losing some really is painful..._

That's why without much thought, I went to the very person whom I know that could surely understand my weary emotion.

I went to Akashi-kun that night, pouring everything out of my chest as he was there by my side, listening to every words I say. He tried to reassure me, comforted me as best as he can. Encouraging me to let everything out.

So that day, that very eventful night when he was hugging me close, holding me in his arms, I have come to accept that my feeling for him have never been gone.

That's why, after I have recovered, I convince myself that no matter what happens I will always stay by Akashi-kun's side even as a friend, a shadow who will always be there when in times of need.

Hearing a clicking sound, he turn around only to face the person infront of him.  _Ah, right I'm not alone._

There, across from him is the person he was thinking as of now.

After doing their assignment and spent the rest of the day in the redhead's apartment, they had come to agree to meet up and go to the event together.

Looking at the redhead whose eyes on his phone, just checking for any mails and messages he received.

Seeing that Akashi is distracted, he started admiring each detail of his face.

_Akashi-kun really does have a beautiful face... ah, even his eyes, they are so mesmerizing... then his pointed nose... and... Oh, his lips, those parted lips... so alluring, if only i could kiss th-_

"Tetsuya? Is something wrong?"

"Eh" blinking, he stare at the redhead who was now facing him, getting caught he look away, trying hard not to blush.  _Damn, did he just saw me staring at him. Ah, I'm such_  a  _idiot!_

Realizing that he forgot to answer the redhead, he cleared his throat before speaking "No, nothing's wrong Akashi-kun. Just continue what you're doing"

Unable to face Akashi, feeling those eyes gaze at him.

After a minute, he heard him sigh, pick up his cup and...maybe he took a sip?

Silence take place

Wanting to entertainment himself, he face the window staring at the falling bits of snow.

"Akashi-kun did you remember the time when I confess to you?"

"Yes, what of it?" placing his cup down, staring at the bluenette

"Well, it was also snowing...just like this"

"..."

"Tetsuya"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stop this already"

"Eh..." Turning back, facing the redhead "what are you saying Akashi-kun?"

"I know, you already know what I mean. So, please, stop this already Tetsuya"

"But..."

"I'll be frank okay, I know I'm half at fault for bringing us in this kind of situation but..." Akashi looking at him with serious eyes "remember the time when I have told you the reason why I cannot accept your feelings? Those words I said will never change..."

"Love is not for me Tetsuya. It's only a distraction and that's the least thing I ever wanted to induce myself...In this world of reality. Life doesn't revolve in love. We need to learn to live with it. So don't waste your time on this worthless emotion"

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko mumble

"I don't want to ruin our friendship because of this, but you just have to learn where to give up, you already wasted too much time for me...So stop expecting Tetsuya when you already know that there's nothing to be gain in what you're doing"

Not expecting to hear Akashi say those words, he just chose to be silent, unable to handle the situation, as his emotion started to stir inside him.  _If only you know..._

_Everything you said might be true but i'm doing this only for you to realized that in this world you don't have to be alone, it's okay to have someone in your side. All your life you have been dealing with your own emotions. So, I want you to know that i'm always here, ready to understand you. But if this is really what you want then, I guess I don't have a choice._

"...Alright, if this is what you w- -"

"Yo! Tetsu wha- -" he was cut off when someone elbowed him on the side. Turing to the accuser only to be glared back with an I-dare-you-to-speak-or-else-i'll- hit-you-again-look by those magenta eyes.

After their staring match, understanding what it means, he decide to be quite. Heavy atmosphere started to consume them.

Everyone just came in to have witnessed the ending exchange of both smaller male, not knowing what to say, they decide to be quite as well.

Unknown to them a certain blond who just came out of the bathroom didn't know of what transpired before, begin to question them.

"Hey, what are you doing guys?" No answer came " Why is everyone so quiet?" Again, no answer

"Mou~ can anyone answer me?" Ask the blond annoyed

Hearing a sigh from the redhead, everyone tense.

"Ryouta, everyone, why don't you take a sit. So we can start our reunion"

Nodding in usion, one by one they started to occupy the seats. Silence still lingering around them.

After a minutes of settling down the redhead started by speaking first.

"So, how was everyone?"

" Good~/Great!/Fine/Bored/Hungry~" everyone said in usion

After a minute of awkward silent, they decided to lighten up the mood by conversing with each other. This continue until everyone felt more comfortable.

The night went on, throwing question one after another just to keep them in touch of what they had miss during their absence.

During their interaction, Kuroko who was been dwelling with his inner emotion tried to be casual as best a he can, only to feel those lingering eyes on him, glancing every now and then.

After the chaotic and dreadful event. Kise being the noisy one, Aomine who was bullying him, Midorima keeps on warning the two, Murasakibara who is silently munching his snack, Momoi who was clinging on Kuroko, and Akashi who was silently observing each and everyone of them. Only did they stop when they decided to retire the night.

Standing up, they bid their goodbyes, ready to leave.

"I'll be going now everyone-ssu cuz I need to be early tomorrow" Kise said, looking at his watch.

"Me too, I still need to go to the hospital since my father ask me to pick up something, nanodayo" Midorima pushing his glasses.

"Well, me and Dai-chan had to go as well, we'll be visiting my grandma since she lives near here. Just wanted to say 'hi' before going home"

"Me too~" Murasakibara said while holding a box of maibou "what about you Akachin?"

"You can go now Atsushi...be safe everyone" he was about to turn to the bluenette who was with them a while ago, just to have notice he was missing.

"Where's Tetsuya?"

"Eh~ I don't know, maybe he went home first" answered. Murasakibara

Looking around, he sigh before deciding to go home as well. A certain bluenette in mind

_Tetsuya..._

_._

_._

Going to their own separate ways, two figure are walking side by side, silence surrounding them.

Momoi, unable to contain her worry started to voice out her concern .

"Dai-chan do you think Tetsu-kun will be okay?" Momoi said, weariness in her face.

"I guess so"

"You know, I can see it... Tetsu-kun... he might be there with us but his mind is not" thinking of the bluenette "do you think after what happened, everything will be the same for the both of them?"

Stopping, he turned to face Momoi "Look Satsuki, this is their own problem. I know you are worried, all of us does, but we need to trust them..."

"Argh, Damn! This is all Akashi's fault!" Aomine curse, unable to contain his frustration anymore "It's too obvious that he like Tetsu, he just won't admit it!"

Momoi listening intently to his childhood friend "So, you have notice"

"Tch! I bet anyone could tell it, the way he looks at Tetsu, who is he fooling around?"

"I guess so, but maybe he just need some time to sort out his feelings..." raising her head, staring at the starless sky, only to feel droplet of snow hitting her face "Let's just hope he did the right thing"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Walking out the street, lost in his thoughts. All he can think is what transpire between him and Akashi.

When they had ask to retire for the night, He decide to leave first before anyone could notice him, especially the redhead. Unable to face him right now, when all his emotions are out. He don't want to make the redhead feel guilty, seeing him cry. So, before it happens, he sneak out his way silently, not giving them any words of goodbye.

Now he was on a park, sitting by a bench, alone.

Unable to control his emotions, he close his eyes trying to keep his feelings inside, only to feel hot tears streaking down his face. "Akashi-kun..."

Taking a deep breath, he open his eyes slowly only to see a little girl around six standing infront of him, looking with those big brown eyes, worry written in her face.

"What are you doing here mister? are you crying?" Ask the girl while tilting her head to the side

Smiling a little, he raise his hand to pat the girl on the head.

"There something caught in my eyes, so no need to worry... What about you little girl? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"Yes, I am..." the girl nodded glancing at her parent just ahead of them, waiting for her with a smile in their face "I just came here because I thought you were crying..."

Seeing the small drop of tear escape from his eye, she reach out her hand to brush it gently in his face "Eh? You really are crying..."

He was about to wipe his tears when the little girl did it for him while using her monochromatic handkerchief, "You know mister, my mama once told me that whenever you feel sad, it is best for you to let it out. It will make everything feels better"

He smile warmly infront of the girl, eyes full of appreciation. He was about to ask her name when her parents had already called her "Oh, I need to go now, mama and papa is waiting for me, byebye mister" waving her little hand as she run to her parents side.

Waving back at her, he can't help but feel touch with her simple action and gesture, giving him enough courage to face his own dwelling emotion.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After his encounter with the little girl and most of his emotions had settled down. He decided to go to a nearest convenience store to buy some food since he didn't eat that much in the party.

Getting out, He was about to walk straight home when he saw the little girl he had met before, only to see her alone across the street.

He called the girls attention, who only wave back at him in return with a smile.

After a minute, he was about to turn around when he saw a rushing van on the street full speed ahead, not intending to stop, but what caught his attention more is the little girl who was now in the middle of the street wide eyes, unable to move.

On impulse, not knowing what to do. He run to the girl, push her aside, only to realize one thing.

Facing ahead wide eyes, what greeted him is those blinding light and the next thing he knows, darkness consumed him

.

.

.

_'Tetsuya'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the next chapter... :D  
> Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone~  
> I would like to thank DemiseAngel who took the time to rate & review, and also to those who supported this story. It gives me all the motivation and deterrmination to do my best in each and every chapter. So, again thank you! -hugs you everyone-
> 
> Warning: Sorry for the lack of vocabulary, grammatical errors, mistakes, OOC!ness and also I don't know why but it seems like I'm not satisfied of how this chapter turn out. But hope you'll still enjoy this.
> 
> Declaimer: only the story and the plot are mine

_Recap_

After his encounter with the little girl and most of his emotions had settled down. He decided to go to a nearest convenience store to buy some food since he didn't eat that much in the party.

Getting out, He was about to walk straight home when he saw the little girl he had met before, only to see her alone across the street.

He call the girls attention, who only wave back at him in return.

After a minute, he was about to turn around when he saw a rushing van on the street full speed ahead, not intending on stopping but what caught his attention more is the little girl who was now in the middle of the street wide eyes, unable to move.

On impulse, not knowing what to do. He run to the girl, push her aside, only to realize one thing.

Facing ahead, what greeted him is those blinding light and the next thing he knows, darkness consumed him.

.

.

'Tetsuya'

 ***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***  
**Chapter 3**

**A World of Truth**

***-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-***

Once again I found myself waking up in this cold space of nothingness.

_Ah, this place, I have always known this place._

..Dark..

So dark

Being trapped in here for countless of times, I can't never forget its own existence...

This deafening silence...

This unsettling comfort...

Leaving you perturb and alone

_...but, I don't want to be alone ._

_._

_._

_'Tetsuya'_

Huh? Who's there?

_'Tetsuya'_

Where are you? I want to see you.

_'I'm here...'_

I turn around only to come face to face with a very familiar person who look exactly just like me but what surrounds him is this essence of deep reverence and adoration.

What is the meaning of this? Who are you?

He smiled fondly at me  _'I am you...'_

What are you saying?

_'You'll know soon enough but for now, sleep'_

But I'm not slee...py

With heavy eyes, I can't help but oblige the man's wish, only to have open them up again.

This time, what's infront of me is the redhaired man clad on its finest cloth. Standing with regality, he reach out his hand, offering it to me with a gentle smile of admiration.

_'Come my love, I've been waiting for you'_

What's going on? I can't understand any of this any...more

Again, with this sudden urge of doziness, I close my eyes as darkness dominated again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

He heard a door shut close, waking him up from his deep slumber.

Disturbed by that sudden sound, he furrowed his brows as he started to open his cerulean blue eyes, only to close them again when all he can see are white dots of misty hue clouding his vision. Wanting to move, he started to stir on his bed only to hiss when he felt a sharp pain throbbing all over his body.  _Ah! it hurts!_

Unable to move, he waited for it to subside, only to have a flashing image of that one tragic event.  _Eh! That's right! The accident!_

Alarmed by this, he snap his eyes open as he began to scan his body to look for any possible injury, only to find a very unusual garment adoring his built.

He was clad in a very simple yet elegant kimono of white and blue, a color that had contrasted his skin, bringing out its radiance along with its admirable silky texture.

Kuroko curiously raised his hand to have a better look of the clothing, staring at it scrutinizingly.  _Why... am I wearing something like this? I don't even remember having this kind of kimono?_

After a minute of closer inspection, he was about to scan his surrounding only to hear a very familiar voice.

"I see you're awake"

Kuroko turned to his side only to see a person standing from a chair with a book in hand. Clearly recognizing that all too familiar red haired man.  _Huh? Akashi-kun..?_

Facing the person, he was about to acknowledge the redhead only to stop when he realized something is wrong.  _Wait... Am I still dreaming?_

There, infont of him is the approaching figure of Akashi, though he might look like him, but upon closer inspection, the bluenette can clearly see that this man is not the person he is expecting to see. For what he knows, this redhaired guy is only a fragment of his dreams, the emperor of his imagination.

 _Yet, his presence... Why does it feel so real and... Wait! What's this?_  For the first time he took notice of his surrounding, assessing everything nook and corner of the room.  _This room, Isn't this the place where the bluenette stays... But, what am I doing he- -_

_'I am you...'_

And like a ticking clock everything started to make sense.  _Eh? This can't be...No! This got to be a joke...I'm still asleep right? I need to wake up... I need to..._

Struggling in his bed, he was about to sit up, only to groan when pain resonated in his body.

"Hey, don't move too much Tetsuya..." said the redhead who was now beside him, worry evident in his voice "Hold on, let me help you"

"Eh? No! Ah, what I mean is you don't have to- -" he was about to protest but before he can even finish it, Kuroko can already feel warm hand sneaking its way behind his waist, strong arm helping him in a sitting position.

"No need to be stubborn" Akashi said as he ruffle his smooth blue hair while taking a sit besides him "So, how are you feeling?"

Kuroko unable to speak, not knowing how to react, was now hesitating on how to approach the emperor, trying to think of a better way of how to explain his current situation.

"Tetsuya? Are you okay? If you're still unwell...Let me call Shi- -"

"Wait Akashi-san!"

Akashi raised his brows, as if confused of the sudden formality of the bluenette "...Now, I think I should really ca- -"

"No! You don't understand!" he blurted out yet hesitant to say the next word "I... I'm not the real empress"

"...Oh, really?" the redhead said, interest creep in his tone "Care to explain it to me?"

"Well, you see... I'm not from this world..."

"And?"

"And... I don't know how it happens but it seems like i'm stuck in here... Also I- "

"Okay, that's enough!" Kuroko thinking that he had provoked the emperor was about to apologize only to give him a knowingly look "I understand..."

"Eh?" Kuroko ask bewildered

"I was clearly joking with you...I just wanted to see how would you react" the emperor only smiled at him

"S-so, does this means..."

He receive a curt nod from the redhead "Yes, I know... But..."

Kuroko who was listening curiously, got confused by the given information.  _Huh? H-how did he know?_

He was about to ask back, only to be caught off guard when he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by the emperor "I'm glad that you're here now... My Tetsuya..."

Now, it was his turn to be confused of why the redhead had said those words.  _Wait, what is he saying?_

"Ah... Akashi-san? What are you saying?.. I thought you already know that I'm not th- -"

"It doesn't matter... I don't care where you came from... After all Tetsuya is still Tetsuya. So..." Akashi released him from the hug "As long as you are here everything will be alright..."

He was about to reason back, only to hear a knocking sound from the door "Sorry for the interruption your highness but you have been summoned at the main palace"

Akashi letting out a sigh of frustration, shake his head before mastering his diplomatic voice "Tell them to wait for me and please tell my attendant to ready the carriage...You are now dismissed"

"Yes, your Highness" after the short notice, a fading footsteps can be heard

"I'm sorry about that Tetsuya...but I need to go" Akashi giving him an apologetic smile, reached out his hand as he brush his blue locks away from his face that had covered his cruelean blue eyes "My Advisor will come here to check on you. So, just wait here okay?"

Kuroko, gave him a quick nod

"Good..." Akashi, standing up and was about to leave "I'll see you soon my love..." He bent down a little, peck him on the lips and before he know it, the redhead had already left, leaving him dumpfolded and speechless.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After Akashi had left him and was caught in a very unexpected event, he compose himself and went out of the bed. Feeling his own anxiety raising up again while thinking of his impending situation.  _What am I going to do now?_

He look at his surrounding and started to roam around, trying to find any possible clue or facts that would help him out of his current condition.

He examined everything he sees, from the hanging portrait to the vulnerable things, he open the closet, look under the bed, he even went out on the porch to see the back view of this grand traditional house only to be amazed by it's massive size which was also surrounded by patrolling guards.

He went back to the room, leaned on the wall as he slid slowly on the floor.  _What am I suppose to do?_

Lost in his own thought, only to hear someone entering the room.

"Sorry for the interruption... But I have already knock for a couple of times and it seems like no one is answering so I just entered right away."

Kuroko stared at the person who just entered, surprise evident in his eyes. He did not expect to see yet another familiar face "Midorima-kun?" whispering the name out loud

 _Eh?_  He was about to correct himself, thinking that he might said the wrong honorific, but much to his surprise the greenhead only bowed respectfully at him as a form of acknowledgement "Nice to see you well Kogo Heika"

Kuroko grimace by the given title, stood up from the floor while bowing politely as well "Like wise Advisor Midorima"

Standing straight, he observed Midorima who seem to be holding something.

 _Huh? A lamp? Must be his lucky item... He_  thought knowingly

"The emperor had ask me to check on you" Kuroko only nodded in response "I'll be examining you. So, if you're ready you may sit on the chair so we can begin"

While Midorima is doing his work he began to think retrospectively.

 _So, Midorima-kun is here... Well, that was unexpected... Hmm... I wonder if he can help me._  He turned to look at the greenhead who is focused in removing the bondage in his body.

Kuroko sigh inwardly before turning his attention back in his lap.  _No, my priority is to talk to the emperor since he seems to be the only one who knows everything... But where might he be?_

"If you're looking for Akashi he's having a meeting with the council right now "

"Huh?" Kuroko turn to face Midorima again, amazed by his intuition "How did you know Midorima-kun?"

"I can see it in your face..." the greenhead said, while staring at his stoic face "No, let me rephrase it, I can just sense it..."

"I know you have question in mind, not that I can answer any of that...So, I think it is best for you to just wait for him and he'll explain"

Kuroko surprised by Midorima who seems to have a knowledge of what had happened.  _Then, if that's the case is it possible that he knows something?_

"Midorima-kun...Does this means you know that I'm..." the bluenette ask cautiously

"Yes, as ridiculous as it may seems... I know that you are not the empress" Midorima stared at him "After all, Akashi had told me everything"  _not to mention I've been with him in the entire transition._ The greenhead said together with his unspoken thoughts.

"...I see" Kuroko said, while deep in thoughts "Midorima-kun... Do you know ho- -"

"Like I said I cannot tell you anything" the green head cut him off before he can finish his question "Okay, We're done... You're good for now, the wound is still healing, just don't move too much"

"Huh? What wound?"

"If you must know, you have been shot by an arrow right here" pointing at his right chest before turning to his material "I need to go now, just wait here and someone will come later to clean and fix you up" gathering his stuff, he approach the door and was about to open it, when suddenly it was burst open followed by a loud striking and worried voice.

"Tetsu-kun! Are you okay? Does it hurt? I've been worried sick you know...I...I...Tetsu-kun!" Momoi was speaking animatedly while holding him in the shoulder, shaking him frantically

Kuroko, who has been shaken, stood still, unable to speak, trap in the pinknette's arms.

"Momoi stop that! He's still recovering...and pay respect to the empress" Midorima warned Momoi, annoyed

Kuroko for the third time, he can't help but be amazed by this familiar people who seems to just appear out of nowhere.

"But...but...I haven't seen the empress for the whole week and the emperor even forbid us to come visit his quarter" Momoi whined

"Well, considering all of you are very noisy...How can a healing man recover if all of you are here!"

"Still! I'm her keeper and it's my responsibility to take care of Tetsu-kun"

"Momoi, didn't I told you to acknowledge the empress and call him by his title"

"Gezz, Midorin you're too formal" Momoi pouted, while putting her hands on her waist "After all, aren't we childhood friends and bedside Tetsu-kun doesn't mind, right Tetsu-kun?"

Both of them turn to the silent bluenette, only to see him smiling fondly at them.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Midorima left, Momoi had help him change his cloth while offering a hand, since she told him that it's her duty as his keeper to look after him.

"Momoi-san I can do it myself"

"Nonsense Tetsu-kun, no need to be shy after all we've been doing this for so many time...You should get use to it already"

After a minute of proclamation and insistence, he gave up and let his keeper do the work.

"Now turn around so I can put the obi" he turn his back against the pinknette, feeling her hand sneak in his waist while putting the sash on "There...did I tied it too tight?"

"No, that's fine"

"Good, let me secure it first"

"..."

"Momoi-san..."

He heard the pinknette huff "Mou~ Tetsu-kun, didn't I told you to just call me Satsuki... I mean, I know you're still used to call me with such formality when people around, but you need to be reminded that we're alone now" Momoi said annoyed "Why, want me to call you empress as well?" knowing that the bluenette dislike it.

"No Momo- Satsuki-san please refrain from calling me that" Kuroko not liking the idea of being called empress one bit.

 _It's already enough that I have to endure wearing this kind of garment and stuck in this world for who knows how long._  He thought while sighing.  _...So, does this means Momoi-san doesn't know anything ..._

"Now, that's much better and glad that we had come to an agreement Tetsu-kun" he turn to Momoi who is now standing infront of him "So what do you want to ask about?"

"Ah, about that, I just want to know how many days was I confined in my bed. Since, it seems like I don't remember that much from the moment I passed out"

A second of silence can be heard before Momoi answered him with hesitance "oh, umm...a week Tetsu-kun..."

Kuroko who can sense Momoi's uneasiness, asked her with concern "Satsuki-san is something wrong?

"Ah, nothing's wrong Tetsu-kun... It's just..." the pinknette sigh, clearly indicating her discomfort "The last time I saw you...you were brought here by Dai-chan... full of blood almost lifeless in his arms..." Momoi shaked his head, getting rid of the unwanted thoughts.

"You made us worry Tetsu-kun...I really wanted to see you but Akashi-kun won't allow us...He was depress for the whole week... he won't even leave your side unless it's necessary...he didn't even bother to sleep or eat..."

"We were scared Tetsu-kun, we thought that you won't recover but..." Momoi unable to contain his emotion, hug him tightly, shaken by the possibility that something might have happened to him "Tetsu-kun~ I'm so glad that you're alright"

Kuroko received Momoi openly in his arms, patting her back reassuringly.  _Why is this happening?_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_ **

He was now on the garden, sitting under a cherry blossom tree. After his heart wrenching encounter with Momoi they decided to have an afternoon tea only to be left alone while waiting for the emperor.

Kuroko was about to take a sip from the cup, when the person itself arrived.

"So, how are you doing my love?" Akashi greeted, giving him a warm smile "I heard you've been looking for me...Why, miss me already?" the redhead said teasingly

Kuroko blush by the endearment, stood from his sit before bowing politely "Good day to you your highness...I just wanted to talk to you about certain matters"

"I see...but, no need to be so formal Tetsuya...You can call me Seijuro, after all you're my empress, right?" Akashi smirk, taking a seat across from him.

Kuroko masking his blank facade along with his monotone voice "Sorry, but I'll be blunt with you your highness...Since both of us know of my current standing, you're the only one who can help me"

"Did Shintarou told you of this?" The emperor ask

"Yes, but he said that he can't tell me anything not unless it comes from you"

"Hn, then I guess there's no use in avoiding this..." Akashi said, "Alright, I'll be straight as well...how much do you know about this place?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kuroko ask confused

"The dream"

"Eh? How did you know about that?"

"Well, Tetsuya...my Tetsuya told me about his dreams...about you"

"...So, does this means where the same...while I was having a vision of his life, his having mine?"

"Yes... That's why you're the only one who can help me"

"Why? I don't understand..."

"You know of what had happened to my Tetsuya, right?"

Kuroko confuse at first only to bare a flashing image of the empress lying on the bed, just nodded sadly.

"Do you have any idea of why he died?"

Kuroko furrowed his brows at this, clearly disturbed at the given question, only shook his head.  _Wait, why is Akashi-san asking me this all of a sudden?_  He look at Akashi curiously

"I see..." Hearing that distressed tone, only to indicate that the redhead might be hiding something.

 _Huh? Is it possible the there's something happened to the empress that i'm not aware of?..Then, if that's the case I wanted to know._  The bluenette thought

Kuroko look at the redhead determinedly "Akashi-san I might not know of what had happened to the empress but there's something telling me that I should know..."

"That's why in any possible way I would like to help... but in favor of this I would also like you to help me find a way to return to my world"

"Hm, I don't know..."

"Please Akashi-san...I would tell you everything that I know from the time when I had my vision"

"Alright... If you're really that determined, how could I possibly ignore you"

Kuroko smiled warmly at him "Thank you... Seijurou-kun"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

There was a knock on the door before a bespectacled man entered the room, walking infront of the table he bowed respectfully at the person who was currently reading a contract seal.

The man turned to him, gave him a curt nod as a sign for him to speak.

"Here are the documents that you have ask me to look for" handling the scroll and papers to the man "So, did you find anything useful?"

"No, nothing as of now..." the man sigh dejectedly while looking at the paper in hand "The only thing he knows are the time when I'm with Tetsuya"

"So, no leads huh? What are you going to do now Akashi?"

Akashi turn to look at his advisor sternly "You do know, that what had happened to the town village is not a normal massacre right?"

"Yes...it is to lure the empress out"

"That's why not unless I can find who's the culprit is, no one must know about this..."

Midorima nodded in agreement, sensing that who ever dare to defy this order will face a dreadful consequence given by the emperor.

"Then, what are you going to do about him?"

"Who? Tetsuya?"

"Yes, considering that he doesn't know anything about the accident... Remember it was your own desire that had bought him here"

"Oh, did I?" Akashi only smirk at this

Midorima was taken aback by the sudden behavior of the emperor "What are you planning Akashi? Did you tell him?"

"Of course not, why should I?"

This time, he can only stare at the redhead with disbelief "You do know of the consequence right? If he can't go back to his body he'll die!"

"Yes, but he'll live here" Akashi noted

"But not until he fully accepted and decided to live here"

"Well then...I'll just have to make sure that he'll choose the right decision"

"Why are you doing this Akashi?"

"After all, he deserves better... Which is I am the only one who can give that"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

In the other world

On a dim lit room where everything is painted white. There, on a metal bed lays a motionless body- lifeless, cold and pale.

Along with its impending silence, a steady beeping sound can be heard to only indicates that the person is still alive and breathing. But, unknown to many, a seemingly small device was left unattended on a near by table, vibrating continuously as it flashed the caller ID, and with its last beeping sound a name was distributed on the wide screen that read.

_26 Missed calls_

_Akashi-kun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you had any questions or concerns just ask away, I'll be here all ears! *wink*
> 
> Characters' roles:
> 
> Midorima Shintarou- The emperor's advisor and Imperial physician
> 
> Momoi Satsuki- Imperial head keeper and the empress first attendant
> 
> Word used:
> 
> *Kogo Heika*- Your majesty the empress
> 
> P.S: Everyone, sorry for the short notice but I have to Change the Rating to M for a reason... XD


End file.
